Girl In The Shadows
by Slo Motion
Summary: It started with one letter from a secret admirer...discontinued because I think we ALL knew who Chandler's admirer was going to be from day one.
1. The Shadow Girl

Girl In The Shadows

**Summary:** Chandler has a secret admirer. Someone who seems to be leaving him mysterious love letters. Who seems to be always hidden in the dark shadows watching him, waiting for the chance to say how she really feels. But the one question is: Who could she be?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 7th Heaven. Ok?

**A/N:** The reason I'm writing this is because I'm stuck on all my other stories. And this is the only idea swimming in my head.

**Setting:** Season 8.

**NOTE:** I'm trying to add more description andor detail to my writing so please spare me.

**Chapter 1: The Shadow Girl**

There she stood outside his office, waiting to make her move.

She was young. About her early 20s. And very pretty.

She had long flowing blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a glowing peach complexion.

She held an envelope in her hand. It was pink and had roses lined along the back, it smelt of flower fresh perfume.

She never wore perfume; she thought it was too girly. But that was the point. It would hide her identity from him.

She didn't want him to know who she was, not yet at least.

All she wanted him to know is that he was loved deeply by her. So deeply, that not even the deepest, darkest depths of the ocean could be deeper than the hole in her heart that yearned for him.

She sighed quietly to herself so he wouldn't hear. This is what she was reduced to. A girl quietly standing outside a door just to catch a glimpse at the man she loved.

But in her mind, she knew she couldn't have him. Because he was dating Paris Petrowski, a woman way too old for him.

He needed someone more his own age. Like her. She wished she could have him.

But she couldn't.

A small tear fell from her eye onto the floor, leaving a small wet spot on the carpet.

Chandler Hampton, the one man she loved, but she knew she couldn't have.

She wished she could have him.

She wanted to be with him, but he would never want to be with her.

Why can't we all ever have the things we want?

That question had been on her mind for years.

An example of it was, she wanted Chandler, but she couldn't have him.

She decided the time was right. She dropped the envelope on the floor.

She ran out of the church, hoping Chandler would hear her small footsteps.

He heard them.

Chandler placed the book he was reading down. He had heard a noise, something like footsteps.

He looked around him. No one but himself was there. But he noticed something on the floor.

It was an envelope. A pink one. He picked it up. It had his name on it.

The envelope was pink, with roses along the back, it smelled like flowery perfume.

He opened it. He unfolded the paper. It was also pink, with a white lacy border. It read:

_Dear Chandler,_

_You may not know who I am. But I know who you are._

_In fact, I think I'm deeply in love with you. Wait, I know I'm deeply in love with you._

_I don't have the guts to tell you in person. So I'll let you figure it out yourself. Here are three hints:_

_I go to your church._

_I'm around you a lot._

_I'm sure you know me._

_Those weren't good, I know. But I don't wanna give away my identity to you. You must figure it out on your own._

_I love you with all of my heart. Please find out who I am._

_With love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

He folded the letter, and placed it into the envelope.

Hew put the envelope in his pocket.

"Weird, very weird." He said to himself.

x x x

Lizzie Kinkirk was walking down the street. When something caught her eye.

It was the last person she ever expected to see ever to come out of the church.

And there she was. Coming out of the church.

It was Saturday. Not Sunday. Why would she be there?

Odd. Very, very odd.

She was very curious of why she was there.

Strange, it was all too strange.

What was she doing there on a Saturday?

She was up to something. Something sneaky. Something very sneaky.

But the question was what?

And why...?

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. Another Letter?

_A/N: I have no idea why I'm even updating this. This little voice in my head kept telling me "write more to that story!" So, I listened._  
  
_Setting: In November of the 8th season_.  
  
_Summary: Lizzie is trying to figure out what she saw earlier that day. And, Chandler finds another letter._  
  
**Chapter 2: Another Letter?**  
  
"Jeez!" Lizzie threw her journal across the room, sending it flying into a wall.  
  
Her roommate, Ruthie Camden, looked up from the math homework she had been working on. She just lookd at Lizzie, a look of question upon her face.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ruthie asked as she looked back down at her homework.  
  
"I'm just frustrated." Lizzie said as she went to retrieve her journal.  
  
"Why?" Ruthie asked; her voice filled with curiosity.  
  
As she sat back down her bed, Lizzie replied with. "I'm trying to figure out something, but I'm at a loss of um...clues I guess you could say."  
  
"Well, what are you trying to figure out?" Ruthie asked while typing a math problem into her calculator.  
  
"Well, it's just something I saw before. I saw ....... .......... sneaking out of the church before. And I was wondering why she was there, being that's Saturday." Lizzie opened her journal and begun looking over her notes titled: '_Why ....... Was At The Church Before'_.  
  
Just then, a little light bulb clicked off in Lizzie's head.  
  
"Maybe she was there to see your dad!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"No, she couldn't have been." Ruthie replied. "My dad's been home all day, remember Liz?"  
  
"Darn!" Lizzie said, looking back over her notes. "Well, looks like it's still on open case."  
  
As Lizzie said this, Ruthie remembered something. "Wait!" Lizzie looked at her. "I heard my dad telling my mom that the only person at the church today would be Chandler."  
  
"Really, that's weird. Why would ....... go to see Chandler?" Lizzie wondered out loud.  
  
"I don't know Liz, I don't know." Ruthie started doing her math homework again.  
  
"Why are you doing that math homework on a Saturday, anyway?" Lizzie asked Ruthie.  
  
"So I don't have to do it tomorrow." Ruthie said simply and returned to her homework.  
  
As for Lizzie. She continued to ponder the mystery of why ....... at the chruch earlier that day. She scribbled, _Chandler was the only one at the church_, in her notes. She started to wonder again: why had ....... been at the church on a day that only Chandler was around?  
  
(-----)

Later that night, Chandler approached his front porch. He was about to go inside of his house, when he took notice to something lying on his welcome matt. There was a pink envelope marked _'To Chandler'_ on the front. He picked it up.  
  
He pulled out the one from in the church before. It was the same. The same envelope, the same handwriting, and the same perfume as the first one. Boy, was this secret admirer fast.  
  
He stuffed both notes into his pocket. Then he unlocked and opened the door to his house and closed it behind him.  
  
Chandler sat down to read the other note. He slowly ripped open the envelope and pulled the note out and unfolded it...  
  
**End Of Chapter 2**  
  
_A/N: I'm personally sorry for this chapter's numerous amounts of errors/typos. I scribbled up this chapter during enrichment/study hall time at school. So, sorry if it sucks.  
  
-Alexa _


	3. Chandler Reads The Letter

**Chapter 3: Chandler Reads The Letter  
**  
As he unfolded the letter, Chandler wondered to himself who could've sent it, and the first letter, to him. He had no idea of who it was.  
  
Right now, all he knew about this secret admirer is that he knew them somehow. Being that the three hints in the first letter stated so...  
  
_"I go to your church..."  
  
"I'm around you a lot..."  
  
"I'm sure you know me..."  
  
_But who was it?  
  
Chandler finally finished unfolding the letter, which had been folded into a little, tiny square of paper. He started to read it.  
  
_Dear Chandler,  
  
I know, I know. I already sent you a letter today. Well, I felt the need to write this. I didn't mention something in the first letter. Here, just add this to your hints. In fact, let me just give you three new ones...  
  
I wear blue a lot.  
  
My favorite milkshake flavor is chocolate.  
  
And, most important of all, I have a secret that involves you in it.  
  
I hope those were at least somewhat helpful. I wish I could tell you who I am, but I can't. I'm sorry to do this to you Chandler, but it's the only way...only time will tell who I am. Remember, I love you. Until next time Chandler...  
  
With Love,  
  
Your Secret Admirer_  
  
Chandler folded the letter up once again. He placed it back into the envelope and back into his pocket. He headed into the kitchen to get some dinner, being that he was too busy with work that day to stop and eat.  
  
As Chandler ate some leftover pizza from the pervious night, his mind floated off into space...the only thing he was thinking about was those two mysterious letters. And now, he had six hints to who sent them instead of three...  
  
_"I go to your church..."  
  
"I'm around you a lot..."  
  
"I'm sure you know me..."  
  
"I wear blue a lot..."  
  
"My favorite milkshake flavor is chocolate..."  
  
"And, most important of all, I have a secret that involves you in it..."  
_  
And, still the question remained: who was it?  
  
_"Only time will tell you who I am, Chandler..."  
_  
And why?  
  
_"Because I love you, Chandler..."_  
  
And what was this big secret that involved him?  
  
_"It's the most important of all the hints I've given you about me, Chandler..."_  
  
Oh well, like the secret admirer said in her letter...only time will tell.  
  
_"Yes indeed, only time will tell, Chandler..."  
_  
**End Of Chapter 3**

_A/N: I hope that was somewhat good. Oh well, I've got to go._

_-Alexa_


	4. Through Her Eyes

_Summary: A short POV from Chandler's secret admirer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 7th heaven. I also don't own the song "Around The Corner Of Your Eye", used in this chapter. That belongs to the A-Teens._  
  
**Chapter 4: Through Her Eyes**  
  
Do you, any of you, have any idea of what it's like to desire something and not be able to have it?  
  
I'm sure some of you do...others of you probably don't.  
  
But you can't imagine how I feel right now.  
  
I love Chandler; I want him to be in my life so badly. I wish he would love me too. But he loves Paris; she stole his heart.  
  
That evil witch Paris. She can just go and jump off a cliff for all I care. I'm sorry; I know it's wrong to wish harmful or bad things upon others. But Paris stole Candler, the one thing that matters in my life, away from me. He belongs to her, not me.  
  
Like I said: Paris can jump off a cliff and into shark-infested waters for all I care. Wait, I never said shark-infested waters before, but oh well.  
  
I love you Chandler Hampton. Why don't you see that?  
  
Chandler, please dump Paris and come to me. Please, I love you...and that's the truth.  
  
I have so much to tell you, Chandler. So much about myself, and about our little secret...  
  
Oh well Chandler. Only time will tell if you decide to dump that witch Paris and come to me. And love me like I love you. And also, like I mentioned earlier, love our little secret too...  
  
I'll be waiting for you, Chandler. I'll always wait for you, Chandler...  
  
_(If you're lost without me,  
Wondering where I might be,  
I'll be waiting,  
Just around,  
The corner of your eye,  
Like an angel watching...)  
_  
**End Of Chapter 4**  
  
_A/N: sorry if this chapter stunk. I wrote this one during school also. It's not my best.  
  
-Alexa_


	5. Ray Of Light

**A/N: **The song lines in this chapter come from a song by Madonna called "Ray Of Light", so they are not mine.

**Chapter 5: Ray Of Light**

-

-

-

_"Zephyr in the sky at night  
I wonder  
Do my tears of mourning  
Sink beneath the sun  
She's got herself a universe gone quickly  
For the call of thunder  
Threatens everyone" _

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

"_I love you," He told her gently._

"_I love you, too," She replied._

"_Then marry me, spend forever with me," He said._

"_Oh, yes, Chandler, I will marry you!" She beamed happily._

_She kissed him passionately. The kiss was intense, yet soft. Like all of their kisses. Chandler kissed her neck. It was all so perfect…._

She shot up from her pillow. She wiped the beads of sweat off of her forehead. She was having that dream again, reliving the memory.

Where had these dreams began? Oh yes, when Chandler shattered her heart.

They were supposed to be married. Right now they should be married. But she let it slip that she wasn't comfortable with being a minister's wife, which was Chandler's chosen profession.

That's right. Chandler Hampton's secret admirer was none other than Roxanne Richardson. His ex girlfriend, his supposed to be wife.

Chandler and Roxanne were still engaged, that was their secret. They had never actually broken it off, just their dating. And Roxanne loved it. It gave her a stake on the man she loved over Paris.

Roxanne closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but another dream soon invaded her head…

_In her dream, Roxanne saw herself outside Chandler's office. She was silently watching him read a book. _

_Then, Chandler walked out of the office and right past Roxanne. He walked right through her, to be exact, as if she were a ghost or something._

"_Chandler," She called, but he didn't turn around, nor did he reply. He just kept on walking._

"_I love you," She said before fading away into darkness…_

Roxanne shot her head up again. Darn dreams. She had to get Chandler back from Paris before it killed her.

Roxanne smiled. She knew how to get Chandler to be hers again. She would have him back within a short time. In fact, you might say her plan would speed faster into success than a ray of light would.

Roxanne felt she was flying towards the heavens for the rest of the night. Chandler would be hers again, in due time.

-

-

-

_"Faster than the speeding light  
She's flying  
Trying to remember where it all began  
She's got herself a little piece of heaven  
Waiting for the time when earth shall be as one"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**End Of Chapter 5**

**A/N:** Sorry that was so short. I've decided to finish this story. And don't worry, I'll finish all my others in time. Oh well, Happy Thanksgiving, by the way!

-Alexa


End file.
